Extreme Ultra-Violet Lithography (EUVL) is the emerging/leading lithography technology for the 22 nm node and beyond for manufacturing MPU/DRAMs [MPU—Micro Processing Unit, and DRAM—Dynamic Random Access Memory). The EUVL scanners which are used to produce these Integrated Chips are presently being produced in small numbers to demonstrate this new technology. Optics, particularly reflective optics, are an important part of these scanners. Low thermal expansion glass, for example ULE® glass (Corning Incorporated) is currently being used for making the projection optics systems. The major advantages of a low thermal expansion glass such as ULE® Glass are polishability to the required finish, its CTE (coefficient of thermal expansion or expansivity) control, and its dimensional stability. As the development of EUVL systems proceeds the specifications are becoming more stringent for the newer optics systems. As a result, the specifications for the materials used in the optics systems are required to meet tighter and tighter requirements. The present disclosure is directed to a material that can meet these tighter requirements. In particular, the material disclosed herein has an expansivity slope, that is significantly improved over that of the materials presently available.